Gothic Troubles
by JRose16
Summary: Saytrs new she had god-blood in her, but it was too weak to be one of the Big Three's kids, and too weak to be any of the other gods. Rain Miller is longing to be claimed, but when she does, it only causes her and her sister, Melisa, more trouble.


Look I didn't want this to happen to me. I would have rather been some normal bullied Goth kid with a normal Goth life. But no I had to be some half-god freak. I mean I know I have it better than Percy Jackson, who has almost died as much as I've been called emo (which is not true! I don't cut myself), but seriously, why me?

Oh sorry, pardon my rudeness, my name is Renee, but I go by Rain. My social life: basically none. Siblings: My fraternal twin sister Melisa, who is about as un-Goth as they get (she's a freaking cheerleader, I have no idea how we are in any way related, the only thing we have in common is we both have ADHD and dyslexic ). And as for my parents, I was adopted by a lady named Diane who worships Melisa, and shuns me, and I have no idea what my real parents are like. Location: Manhattan

Anyway first day of knowing I was a half-blood started out pretty normal. I woke up, got ready for school, and walked while my sister got a ride from Diane. I got yelled at by my teacher, Mrs. Smithson, for having my iPod in at my locker, and met up with my friend, Willow to go to geometry, which is the only class I have with Melisa thank god. Willow is also Goth, so thankfully I am not alone. So we get to class, only to realize Mrs. Smithson has prepared a pop quiz. Wonderful, just wonderful. So anyway I finished the quiz, and waited for the bell to ring, but Mrs. Smithson called Melisa and me back. That's when things went wrong. As everybody left, she told me to go close the door, but as I was walking over, I heard Melisa scream.

I turned back to see Mrs. Smithson wasn't there. In her place was some really weird and ugly, yet surprisingly cool looking winged creature.

"You two have yet to be brought to safety, I guess some half-bloods really are insignificant!" It said leaping foward and gliding towards me.

"NO" I heard a voice say before the creature came close to me or Melisa. I turned to see Willow with a bow and arrow. She shot and the arrow landed right in the creature's chest, and the creature evaporated into dust. The next thing I knew Willow was dragging Melisa, who had fainted, and I to a cab and telling the cab driver to go to a road called Farm Road in Long Island. (AN: that actually is the road camp half-blood is one I think)

"Willow, what the hell is happening!" I yelled.

"You were attacked, all of this will be explained when we get to camp, for now shut up."

"Am I being punked? Because if I am we are gonna have an issue!"

"Just shut up okay?"

"Fine" I grumbled.

The taxi ride seemed to go on for hours, even though the ride to long island was usually only thirty minutes. So when we got to our mystery destination, it turned out to be some random hill.

"Here" Willow said handing the cab driver some money and pulled a still unconscious Melisa out of the cab.

"Come on," she told me.

She walked over the hill, with me following, and I saw something a never expected in the distance. There was a climbing wall with lava coming down, and some people riding on flying horses.

"Holy shit!"

"I know, that's the reaction I had when I first came," Willow said.

"Alright, you said you would answer this when we get to camp, I am assuming this is camp, so_ where the hell are we, Willow."_

"Chiron will answer all of your questions in the big house," She told me, much to my annoyance…. _Who's Chiron?_

We walked towards the big house and I saw two boys with curly brown hair arguing with a dude with a hoses ass. Wait, what?

"Oh come on we just stole a flashlight!" One of the boys complained. "Can't you just let us off easy?"

"No Connor!" horse-ass said sternly. "You and Travis need to stop playing around, train, and stop stealing camp merchindise!."

"Chiron we have two new campers," Willow said. "We need to take this one up, her name is Melisa Miller and this is Renee Miller."

"Boys take this one up to a spare room in the house I will help inform Renee," he said to the boys.

"I go by Rain thank you very much." I said glaring to nobody in particular. "And what is happening?"

"You are a half-blood, half Greek god, half human," Chiron said with a stern look on his face.

"Yup, I'm being punked," I decided and turned to walk away.

"No you are not!" Willow cried grabbing my wrist causing me to look back. "I am daughter of Apollo, and those boys that took Melisa upstairs are Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes."

"Yeah and I'm Rain, daughter of a dragon," I said sarcastically.

"Child, I know this is probably hard to understand, but it is true," Chiron said calmly. "Have you ever had something abnormally weird happen to you?"

My whole life had been weird, but thinking back on it I did have some pretty strange things happen to me. Like this one time when I was in third grade I was walking down the street with Melisa and a guy jumped out at us. We both thought it looked like he only had one eye, but of course nobody believed us. And this other time when I was eleven I could have sworn I saw a flying horse, but people just called me delusional when I told them. There had been a couple other weird things happen to me in the past, but I couldn't remember at the time.

"Well yeah but-"

"Don't say it doesn't mean anything, 'cause we both know it does," Willow snapped. There were no words spoken for about three minutes, and let me just tell you, it was really awkward.

"So the Greek gods are real?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yes." "

"And I'm a half-blood?" I confirmed.

"Yes, though who your parent is I don't know." Chiron said. "There was a satyr at your school who said your scent was odd, because it was not strong enough to be the scent of a child of the big three, but not weak enough to be of the nine main other gods or goddesses."

"My scent?" I said insulted, feeling insulted. "And who was the satyr?"

"Cosmo, the one with the crutches, he believes there are still more half-bloods in your school, and satyrs can smell half-bloods." Willow told me.

"So, why were you there is a satyr was already their?" I asked.

"Because I am not a year-round camper, I go to school there."

"Oh."

"We will take you to cabin eleven, and you can sleep there, until you are claimed." Chiron told me.

"Cabin eleven?"

"The Hermes cabin is cabin eleven," Willow said. "It's the cabin the un-claimed go."

"O-okay," I said uneasily.

"I must go now," Chiron said. "Willow will take you to eleven, goodnight."

"Bye," Willow called as he walked- err galloped, away. We turned and walked to a U-shaped road with different color cabins all around it, and walked up to the eleventh.

"This is it," Willow said. We walked inside and saw rows of sleeping bags and bunk beds. "Guys," Willow yelled. "This is Rain; she is in-claimed and will be staying with you until she is."

"Alright, one of the guys sighed you can have the sleeping bag over there," he pointed to one in the far corner.

"Thanks," I said walking towards it. I didn't really do anything else that night. I pretty much just laid on bed, looking at the ceiling, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**Well my first chapter of my first p j o story! Hoped you liked! R&R please!**


End file.
